


Nice & Gentle

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (although i hate that term), Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny era el único que le veía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice & Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlegelen).



> Para littlegelen (my soulmate), que en tumblr me pidió _Danny asking Isaac something like: "I didn't know you were friends with Stiles' cousin"_ y se me ha ido de las manos.

Si Isaac dijera que nunca había tenido amigos, estaría mintiendo. Pero si dijera que había tenido uno, también sería mentira. Danny había sido algo distinto, algo lo suficientemente real para que nunca se sintiera del todo solo, pero varios escalones por debajo de una verdadera amistad. Durante años había sido el único que le dirigía una sonrisa en el campo de lacrosse, o le preguntaba qué tal un examen a la salida, o se despedía de él cuando le veía en la parada del autobús por la tarde. Hablaban en la cafetería, cuando se encontraban en la fila de las ensaladas, una conversación corta e impersonal sobre el aspecto arrugado de los tomates o la paliza que Finstock les había dado en el entrenamiento matinal, hasta que Jackson aparecía con una manzana verde en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y se lo llevaba de allí. Danny le miraba como disculpándose y Isaac se daba cuenta de que no le había dicho más que dos palabras, que más que una conversación había sido un monólogo del que Danny le intentaba hacer partícipe. Y aún así, el siguiente día volvía a intentarlo, aunque Isaac fuera incapaz de contestarle, por temor a decir alguna tontería, a quedar como un estúpido y hacer que la única persona que reparaba en su existencia dejara de hacerlo. 

No eran amigos y sabía que se estaba engañando cuando imaginaba que lo eran, pero era lo más parecido que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegaron Erica y Boyd y, de alguna manera, Derek. Y las nuevas habilidades y la nueva confianza en sí mismo y la chaqueta de cuero. Y el día que volvió a clase después de que la policía dejara de considerarle sospechoso por la muerte de su padre, Danny fue el único que se dio cuenta de que estaba distinto. Porque siempre había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, en primer lugar. Todos le miraban como si fuera la primera vez que le veían, y para ellos sólo era ese chaval raro que se había cargado a su padre. Danny le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró de aquella manera tan sincera y tan abierta que él tenía, que le hacía entender por qué a todo el mundo le caía bien. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo, si estaba bien. Él consideró un momento mandarle a la mierda, decirle que no quería nada de él, que tenía a su manada y estaba mejor de lo que había estado nunca, porque eso era lo que todo el poder recién descubierto le había hecho a su ego. Y a cualquier otra persona se lo hubiese dicho. A Danny sólo le dio las gracias y le aseguró que estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

Y cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la cola de la cafetería, fue Isaac el que bromeó sobre el aspecto flácido de la lechuga.

Entonces descubrió lo que era tener un amigo. Era distinto de la manada, porque en el fondo sabía que no había nada que atara a Danny a su lado. Si seguía invitándole a cenar a su casa y sentándose a su lado en las clases que compartían en las que no estaba también Jackson, si no dejaba de insistirle para que le dejara hacerle un carné falso para que le fueran juntos a Jungle era porque había algo en él que le gustaba. Y era una sensación extraña, caerle bien a alguien. Resultarle interesante. Y para Danny lo era, Isaac se lo notaba en la cara, y no porque fuera de repente un hombre lobo, o porque tuviera más confianza en sí mismo de la que había tenido nunca, ni era que sintiera lástima de él, el pobre huérfano que tuvo que soportar la muerte de su madre y su hermano y los abusos de su padre. Danny le encontraba interesante porque decía que era bueno, que era gracioso de una manera muy inusual y muy incorrecta, que no le daba miedo ser inteligente y no trataba de ocultarlo como hacían Lydia y Jackson, e incluso Stiles. Y aunque su recién descubierta propensión hacia la violencia le incomodaba, nunca se lo echaba en cara, porque de algún modo parecía saber que necesitaba ser él el que tuviera el control por un momento. Lo peor de todo era que Isaac sólo se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando veía el miedo en los ojos de Danny. Y eso le calmaba, de alguna manera. Con él no necesitaba levantar esa fachada de falsa seguridad y confianza en sí mismo y control, y era liberador.

Eran amigos. Y puede que no mejores amigos, porque él tenía a Erica y Danny tenía a Jackson, y los dos eran prácticamente una manada sin saberlo, pero eran amigos de una manera completamente distinta.

Tenían un trabajo de Literatura que hacer juntos, y habían quedado en el aparcamiento para ir a hacerlo en casa de Danny. Isaac seguía viviendo con Derek, y no era sencillo explicar por qué, así que siempre iban donde Danny. Él estaba esperando ya junto a su coche, charlando con alguien del equipo de lacrosse, cuando Isaac salió del edificio. Sintió al Alfa cerca y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscándole entre el gentío del parking. El Camaro estaba aparcado junto a la salida, y él se movió hacia allí instintivamente. Derek no se apartó del coche, sobre el que estaba apoyado, ni siquiera cuando Isaac se plantó frente a él, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Tengo que hablar con Scott –fue su explicación-. No me coge el teléfono.

-Oh –contestó, un poco desilusionado, por alguna razón.

-No voy a tardar, si esperas cinco minutos te llevo a casa.

Isaac miró un segundo por encima de su hombro, desde donde venía el sonido de la voz de Danny.

-He quedado. Tengo que hacer un trabajo de clase.

Derek siguió la línea de su mirada a través del aparcamiento.

-Vale. Pásalo bien –replicó, con un tono casi burlón-. No vuelvas muy tarde.

-Extraño momento para decidir ponerte protector.

-Hoy te toca hacer la cena a ti –le aclaró, levantando una ceja, pero había algo en la manera en la que lo dijo que le gustó a Isaac, que sonaba fraternal y le dio ganas de darle un golpe en el hombro y decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Sólo es un trabajo de Literatura, no nos va a llevar toda la noche.

-Pero si lo hace, mándame un mensaje y pido una pizza.

Isaac le miró con suspicacia, tratando de adivinar qué estaba sugiriendo, pero entender al Alfa siempre le resultaba muy complicado, mucho más que entender a cualquier otro lobo, infinitamente más que a un humano.

-Vale -dijo finalmente, no queriendo darle la satisfacción de que descubriera su confusión-. Nos vemos luego. -Y se dio la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta, enfilando directamente hacia el coche de Danny.

El aparcamiento se había despejado considerablemente, y no tardó en llegar hasta él, que le esperaba reclinado contra la puerta del conductor.

-Ya nos podemos ir -dijo, abriendo la puerta y metiéndose al coche. Danny se sentó a su lado y arrancó, y había algo a su alrededor que no era capaz de identificar aún, algún sentimiento que no era tan sencillo de apreciar como la ira o la tristeza o la felicidad, pero que sabía agrio.

-¿Cómo es que conoces al primo de Stiles? -dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

-¿A quién? -preguntó, honestamente confundido, mientras Danny salía del parking.

-Ese tío. Miguel. 

-¿Quién?

-Isaac -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si él estuviera siendo obtuso a propósito-, estabas hablando con él hace diez segundos.

-Yo no conozco al primo de Stiles, y no conozco a ningún Miguel. Conozco a un Manuel, si esto te vale, pero era el jardinero de mis vecinos...

-Estabas hablando con él -insistió, señalando con la mano hacia atrás, hacia el aparcamiento, aunque ya estaban lejos de allí.

-¿Ahora mismo? Ese era Derek -dijo, cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿Derek? Stiles me dijo que su primo se llamaba Miguel -bufó.

-¿Stiles te dijo que Derek es su primo? No es su primo -se rió, recordando la manera en la que el aire se hacía pesado y difícil de respirar cuando estaban juntos,

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-¿Por qué hace Stiles nada de lo que hace? -preguntó de vuelta, y Danny no pudo evitar un murmullo de asentimiento.

Pararon en un semáforo y Danny tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, nervioso por alguna razón. Si Isaac no supiera que era imposible, casi pensaría que podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro girando. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en la manera en la que tensaba los músculos. Había muchas cosas que no entendía.

-Entonces... -dijo al fin-. No es familia de Stiles.

-Tú no lees mucho el periódico local, ¿verdad? -preguntó, sonriéndole un poco torcido-. Derek Hale. Su hermana apareció muerta en el bosque a principios de año, a él le arrestaron...

-Espera. ¿Derek Hale?

-Sí. Luego le dejaron en libertad sin cargos -sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

-¿Estás tomando drogas? -preguntó Danny de repente, girándose hacia él, antes de recordar que estaba en mitad de la avenida principal de Beacon Hills.

-¿Qué?

-Jackson me dijo... Stiles no parece el tipo de persona que tomaría nada para rendir mejor al lacrosse. Ni siquiera ha jugado un partido en su vida.

-¿Te ha dicho Jackson que Derek es _traficante de drogas_?

-Bueno, traficante es una palabra un poco fuerte -dijo, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Camello a pequeña escala?

Isaac se rió.

-Es una buena manera de explicarlo.

-¿Lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Comprarle... Ya sabes -musitó, haciendo gestos vagos con las manos-. No conozco el argot, no me hagas sonar fuera de lugar, Isaac.

Y esa era la razón por la que Danny era su humano favorito del mundo.

-No -dijo sencillamente-. Y tampoco lo hace Stiles. Y tampoco lo hace Jackson, o al menos no se las compra a Derek. Porque Derek no las vende, te lo aseguro.

-Ya sé que Jackson no se droga. Algo hace, pero no son drogas -añadió casi sin querer, y suspiró. Isaac odiaba a Jackson el 80% del tiempo, y últimamente lo hacía sobre todo por esas cosas, por mantener a su mejor amigo tan en la sombra, por no confiar en él lo suficiente para confesarle que por las noches era un reptil con instintos asesinos. Danny se merecía algo mejor que eso. Isaac lo haría, se lo contaría todo si estuviera en su poder divulgar ese tipo de cosas, si su Alfa no fuera tan paranoico.

Doblaron la última esquina y llegaron a la calle de los Mahealani, con sus casas idénticas y sus jardines cuidados, un barrio tan sereno y tan apacible, un poco demasiado convencional para su gusto. Danny paró en la entrada de una de las casas y apagó el motor, pero no hizo amago de salir. En cambio, miró a Isaac con interés.

-¿Y entonces de qué le conoces?

-Huérfanos anónimos -bromeó, pero lo que salió fue casi un gruñido-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -preguntó bruscamente, y lo lamentó en el mismo momento en el que las palabras salieron de sus labios, porque parecieron golpear a Danny en la cara como un mazo.

-Lo siento -musitó él, hundiendo un poco los hombros, como disculpándose por ser tan insistente-. Es que le he visto una vez en mi vida y lo único que hizo fue cambiarse de camiseta durante veinte minutos, para que yo le hiciera un favor a Stiles.

-¿En serio? -exclamó, teniendo serias dificultades para imaginarse a Derek en esa situación.

-Sí. No fue mi momento más brillante. Pero, ya sabes... -se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sé. Le he visto salir de la ducha, creo que lo entiendo.

-Oh -dijo, y Isaac sintió las ideas equivocadas formándose en su mente con tanta claridad como si las estuviera viendo.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir, estirándose a agarrarle del brazo-. No es eso.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones -balbució. Y era verdad, no tenía por qué dárselas, pero Isaac necesitaba hacerlo. 

-Desde lo de mi padre... bueno, estoy viviendo con él, más o menos. Venía mucho por el cementerio -dijo, y le miró con una disculpa en los ojos, porque estaba mintiéndole de nuevo-. Toda su familia está allí, ya sabes. Y cuando pasó lo de mi padre yo tuve que pedir la emancipación para que no me llevaran a una casa de acogida... -suspiró, no queriendo pensar en todo ello-. Derek me ha estado ayudando. Es como un hermano mayor -y ahí se atrevió a sonreír, porque todo eso era cierto.

Danny soltó el aire de los pulmones muy lentamente.

-Parece un buen tío.

-Sí. Quiero decir... No lo parece, pero casi siempre lo es -dijo, sintiendo que se dejaba demasiadas cosas en el tintero, que las palabras se le hundían en la garganta y se le enquistaban bajo la piel-. Pero no hay nada de eso entre nosotros, no te preocupes.

-No estoy preocupado -contestó, y su corazón hizo algo extraño.

-Sí lo estás.

-No. Estoy... _Estaba_ celoso -confesó, y el calor le subió a las mejillas, que se le llenaron de hoyuelos con una sonrisa tímida.

Isaac se rió otra vez, un poco culpable, y los latidos de Danny volvieron a resonar en sus tímpanos con fuerza.

-Si estás intentando meterte en sus pantalones no lo vas a tener fácil. Tiene un bloqueo emocional del tamaño de...

-No es eso lo que quería decir -le cortó. Isaac se quedó en blanco un segundo, lo suficiente para que Danny se quitara el cinturón de seguridad y saliera del coche-. Tenemos un trabajo de Literatura que no se va a hacer solo.

-Sí. Claro -contestó, moviéndose lentamente, observando la manera en la que Danny sacaba las llaves de casa con las manos nerviosas.

Puede que tuviera los sentidos agudizados, pero seguía siendo inútil leyendo las señales.


End file.
